Innocence
by Faikitty
Summary: Innocence has always been something Usami lacked. Usami/Misaki.


Yo. :)

Yep. Not a whole lot to say about this one. I wrote it on my ski trip when I was forced to sit out from practically breaking my arm from hitting a pole. *facepalm* I'm a good skier, but it's pretty impossible to stop when you're on pure ice.

I know this is cliché as hell, but I rather like it, I must admit. And I apologize for a slightly ooc Usagi-san. Also, can someone tell me if you prefer me referring to him as Usami or Usagi (when his name isn't actually being _said_, I mean)?

Disclaimer: I do not own/have no affiliation with anyone involved in the production of Junjou Romantica.

* * *

"USAGI-SAN!"

Usami glanced up from his laptop, a cup of coffee poised on the edge of his lips. Misaki the boy raced down the stairs angrily and held a book out, his face bright red with a slightly horrified expression. "I keep telling you, don't use me in your damn books!" he huffed furiously.

Usami raised an eyebrow at his words. "Why not? I can only use people who I love in my books. It makes them more realistic," he reasoned.

Misaki blushed even more at Usami carelessly throwing around the L word. "What are you saying!" he asked. "We haven't even _done_ most of the disgusting things in your filthy porn books!" Realizing his provocative choice of words, he started to back away quickly, but it was too late; Usami had attacked. Misaki found himself pinned against the wall, his arms held above his head.

Usami leaned in closer with a smirk. "What are you saying? Sounds to me like you'd like to try out some of those 'disgusting things'."

Misaki tried to pull away, but as usual, he was powerless. "I never said that! Don't take things out of context!" he protested weakly. Usami just laughed, and as always, Misaki had no choice but to give in to him.

-X-

Half an hour later, Misaki was soundly asleep on the couch next to Usami, who once again was at work on his laptop. Looking down at the boy, he smiled the gentle smile that only Misaki could get out of him. He closed his laptop and picked the boy up, cradling him delicately in his strong arms. "Usagi-san… You idiot…" Misaki muttered in his sleep, squirming restlessly. Usami's smile lessened slightly, but Misaki would never know the effect that his innocent words had on him. He set Misaki on the bed and turned off the lights before getting in bed next to him.

Sleeping Misaki was something that Usami loved to look at. In the half-light of night, Misaki looked to him like a beautiful doll, something that was meant to be cherished. Usami loved the way his expressions changed as he dreamed, the gentle curve of his neck, the way his hair fell in a mess over his eyes. Misaki was perfect…

And Usami was not.

He had always known this, and he had long ago accepted it. He was corrupt with his childhood, and his personality itself left a lot to be desired. He didn't find himself worthy of love, unlike this boy. Why Misaki had stayed by his side was beyond him. He sometimes found himself doubting the boy's love, but when he thought about that night when his heart was first crushed by his best friend and then made new like a phoenix by Misaki, he was almost positive that Misaki loved him. And yet…

Misaki always had hesitations about sex. Usami had forced himself on the boy the first time, and even now, he was doing the same. He took Misaki's innocence against his will.

Even though his heart was often in turmoil over his worries, he had no doubts about his love for Misaki. Usami brushed Misaki's hair out of the way and kissed him lightly on the forehead, struggling to avoid letting his emotions get the best of him. With a sigh and a last, lingering look at Misaki, Usami flipped over to try to fall asleep.

"Usagi…-san…?"

Usami flinched and rolled back over. "Ah, sorry," he apologized with a smirk. "I guess I woke you up. Now that you're awake though, should we have some more fun?"

Misaki rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked suspiciously at Usami. "Usagi-san… Why are you crying?"

Usami blinked and touched his face to find that to his surprise it was wet. "What are you talking about?" He tried to recover. "Silly kid. I told you before; no one has ever seen me cry. Why would you be fortunate enough to see me do it twice?" He laughed, but it came out choked.

Misaki's eyes filled with tears of his own. "Usagi-san… You idiot… Why do you want to pretend to be strong? Can't you trust me?" he asked, hurt.

"Misaki, of course! It's just… It's just…" Usami, the author that he was, couldn't come up with a decent sentence and just broke off into silence.

Misaki made his decision. He pulled the man into his arms, holding him there to Usami's surprise. "Stupid Usagi-san…" he murmured as he stroked Usami's hair gently. "Don't lie to me…"

It was in the warm embrace of his lover that Usami found the courage to allow himself to cry, to bleed out the wounds of his past. "I love you…" he said quietly into Misaki's chest, trying to encompass every emotion he felt, every apology he was too weak to say in the single phrase.

Misaki closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Usagi-san… You're even more innocent than me, you know that?" he said, and Usami found himself laughing through his tears.

* * *

Innocence. What a fun prompt. ^_^ Anyway, hope you liked it, and tune in next time for the next 100 Themes Challenge fanfic!


End file.
